


Pray

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 当Conner复活回到Tim的安全屋，他打开门看到的是Kon把Tim摁在床上操的场景。*两康一提NTR
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 7





	Pray

Kon心中升腾起一种诡异的罪恶感。

眼前，Tim穿着他从未见过的红黑色制服，整个人昏迷着躺在这条肮脏、满是大大小小的水坑的小巷里面。血腥味刺入他的鼻腔，当Kon轻轻撩起Tim的制服，他便能看到对方肚子上一道新鲜的伤口在不断淌着血。他变了，变得前所未有的脆弱。Kon心想。

当Kon轻轻打横抱起昏迷不醒的Tim，再褪下他的头罩，Tim乱蓬蓬的头发一下子冒了出来。曾经，罗宾总是板着一副脸，唉声叹气地为了两个超级小子头疼。他也总是战场上最冷静、最没有破绽的那一个，英勇的身姿让Kon移不开视线。他爱他，就像是他的兄弟Conner一样爱他，两个超级小子的爱甚至没有前后顺序，一起为少年正义联盟的队长着迷。而Tim呢？他可以对Conner露出最温柔的微笑，也可以在Kon的怀抱里一边大笑着，一边跳着滑稽的华尔兹。两个人的爱似乎不分先后、不相上下，但直到有一天，Conner捧起Tim的脸颊与他深深吻在一起……

他不确定Conner和Tim是否公开交往了，但这似乎已经成为少年正义联盟里无人不知的事实——在偶尔闲暇的日子里，Kon能瞄到从Conner房间里光着两条腿、只穿着他的黑T恤的Tim眼神迷离地出来找咖啡，浑身上下甚至留下了明显的爱痕。

他罕见地失去了笑容，冷冷地看着Conner赤裸着上半身出现，亲昵地凑近Tim，仿佛一对最正常不过的甜蜜情侣，一直等到太多的事情发生，一直等到Conner真的死去了。

Tim现在乖巧地依偎在他的怀里，闭着眼睛，犹如一只温顺的小猫。Kon把他带到了Luthor塔的最高层，那是他自己的资产，他为他包扎了伤口、换洗了干净的衣服。他心里知道在他离开队里的短短几个月里，Tim面对了太多打击太大的事情，特别是Conner的死亡。他将制服的颜色改成Conner的那种红，一遍又一遍发疯一样地试图克隆Conner……Kon静静地看着Tim安静的睡颜，好像从未认识过他一样。

微风轻轻吹过纱制的窗帘，仿佛一层朦胧的薄雾。Kon轻轻摘下墨镜，小心翼翼地躺在了Tim的身边。他侧着身，嘴唇贴着Tim的脸颊，低垂下来的卷发轻轻在Tim的额头上撩拨，却无法让对方有一丝动静。这一刻他好像等了许久，是他头一次离罗宾这么近过。

“Tim，”他的呓语若有若无地在Tim的耳畔环绕，

“如果你想要一个超级小子，为什么不来找我呢？”

Tim睁开眼睛的时候眼前一片漆黑。

他很快便意识到有一条足够厚重的布捆住了他的双眼，而他的双手和双脚也一样被某种足够坚韧也足够柔软的皮带镣铐困住，只给他不多的空间活动。而他的嘴里被塞了一个令他很不舒服的、硕大的口枷，将他的口腔满满地撑开。Tim不知道自己是什么情况下来到这里的，但这简直是这一切令他恐惧——他很冷，几乎只穿着他薄薄的红罗宾制服，鞋子、腰带和披风都消失了。他尝试着用逃脱术挣脱镣铐，但很快失败了，他意识到这是一种能适应手腕变化的高科技产物。更糟糕的是，他合不上的嘴生理性地溢出唾液，在他挣扎过程中湿湿嗒嗒地将口水滴落到自己的衣服上。他甚至不知道自己在哪，更不知道被谁困在这里。

他没有听到脚步声就感觉到被人触碰到。

Tim呜咽了一声，拼命挣扎着甚至脸上都泛起了潮红，晶莹的汗水从额头上滑落下去，跟着他流满下巴的唾液一起滴落到地上。他奋力地抵抗着，但仍然被一双手紧紧地拥抱住，深情、甜蜜，但令他反胃地将他拥入怀中。然而，当他触及到那件再熟悉不过的皮夹克和双手，他突然停了下来。

“K……Kon？”他口齿不清地咬动着口枷，发出微弱的声音。更加揽紧的拥抱几乎告诉了他，的确就是他预想中的那个人。

剩下的疑问全变成了含糊不清的呜咽，Tim试图去挣扎，去抗议，但Kon似乎对他发出的一切声音都没有反应，只是幸福地紧紧拥抱着他。

“小罗，还记得我和Conner第一次一起站在你面前的时候吗？”Tim累了，喘着粗气无可奈何地依偎在Kon的怀抱里，这时候对方总算开口说话了。他和Conner的身形太像了，Tim迷糊着几乎以为自己又躺在Conner的怀里了。

看着对方没有回应，Kon继续笑着，像是个单纯的孩子，夸夸其谈地说着：“那时候我们就一起和你告白啦，我都还记得呢。Conner这个混蛋，明明平时这么严肃的样子，这个时候却抢着说了。但我也不差呀，我当时立马就说‘我爱你，小罗，你比我遇见的每一个男孩或者女孩都好’。”

可爱又俏皮的语气钻进Tim的大脑，却令他毛骨悚然。Tim下意识想要逃，却被Kon再次牵制住了。这一次，Tim不仅整个人被他圈在怀里，连脚都被Kon的双脚死死缠绕住了。

“不要逃嘛，小罗。”

Tim奋力挣扎着，但他仿佛失去了一切力气，只能眼睁睁听着Kon的呼吸离自己越来越近。

“你为什么不相信我可以做得比他更好？”

Kon脸上浮现出灿烂的笑容，Tim看不见，却恐惧地闭上了眼睛。

整整一个小时之后，Kon才风尘仆仆地回到了这里。

“我的——罗宾。”

Kon喘着粗气，半癫半痴狂地笑着，在Tim的身后顶得他不断地前后摇晃。现在，Tim身上那件红罗宾的制服早已被撕得破破烂烂，他也被迫跪倒在地上，被束缚住的双手放在背后，脸贴着地像是母狗一样趴着给Kon操。Kon边笑边捏紧了Tim的胯，双手揉捏着臀部、扒开他身后被操得湿淋淋的小穴把自己的阴茎一次又一次地凶狠地撞进去。在这间房间里，Tim嘴上的口枷已经把名贵大理石制成的地板刻出了好几道划痕，上面还湿漉漉地满是唾液。

Kon捏着Tim白皙纤细的大腿，感觉到对方轻微地抽搐着、下意识地颤抖着。Tim接近高潮的边缘，Kon反反复复玩弄他的前列腺足以使他的快感麻木地在大脑里堆积，积郁在他的体内形成释放不了的热浪。许久未经人事的后穴被Kon漫长、折磨人又舒服地开拓后，被硕大的阴茎塞得满满当当的感觉实在是好极了，但同时这也是一个折磨。Tim几乎精疲力尽，无力地瘫倒在地板上面，轻微抽搐着接受着Kon一次又一次的侵犯。Kon轻笑着，再次拉开了Tim的双腿，将瘫软的他一屁股拉到自己的身体上，顷刻间，那根蓄势待发的、狰狞的阴茎贯穿了Tim。

Tim几乎是失神地尖叫着，但尖利的声音全被口枷遮住了，只剩下几近可怜的呜咽声。但转瞬间整根没入、几乎要将囊袋都塞进去的刺激彻底激发了他，他长大了浑浊的双眼，挺立的阴茎下意识射了出来。在他全身心都沉浸在高潮的欢愉的时刻，Kon也舔了舔下唇，将自己的精液射入Tim的肚子深处。

Tim的身体颤了一下，这副瘦小的躯体很快被半氪星人富足的精液灌满，肚子不自然地肿胀起来。Kon喘着粗气退了出来，却依然死死搂着虚弱的Tim，望着Tim被操得合不上的穴口淌着白浊。此时的Tim似乎完全一动不动了，瘫软的身体也不再挣扎，大喇喇地敞着双腿倚靠在Kon的身上。当Kon解下蒙住他双眼的黑布，Tim的眼睛仍然平视着前方，却失去了所有的神采。

他只剩下轻微的喘息和急促的心跳声来证明自己还活着，双眼迷茫、恍惚，如同被毒品麻醉了的人一样迷离地望着前方，肌肉无意识地抽搐着。Kon俯下身，温柔地轻舔了Tim的脸颊一口，吻再像星星一样洒落到他的身上。与凶狠地、粗暴地打开他的身体不同，这些吻既浪漫又轻柔，却让Tim眨了一下眼睛。

他眨第二下的时候，眼泪翻涌而上。

停下，求求你了，Kon，停下。Tim的眼泪一滴一滴跟着汗水一起滑落到地板上，Kon却又硬了。他发红的双眼盯着Tim刚刚被操开的、湿漉漉的后穴和闪着水光的会阴，就又一次硬得发疼。硕大的阴茎再次插了进去，Tim温热的穴肉就立刻包裹了上来，卖力地吮吸着简直又要让Kon射出来。Kon陶醉了，混合着他的精液的后穴几乎不需要任何润滑，湿软的肠道让他畅通无阻地擦过前列腺，捅进了最深处。Tim长年锻炼形成的、柔韧的身躯可以轻易折叠成Kon想要的样子，白皙柔软的臀肉在Kon的手中轻易掐出红痕。他几乎嘶吼着，愉悦地又一次开始冲撞，双手攀上对方满是吻痕的身躯，戏谑地揪着、玩弄着他的乳头。Tim虚弱地呜咽着，却无法阻拦身体更加沉沦在这场美妙的性爱中。

Kon疯狂地抽插着，房间里甚至响起了黄片里才有的肉体猛撞的水声。这是因为他在Tim的肚子里射得足够多，足够满，以至于每一次操出来，Tim的后穴都要顺带着溢出一堆淫水。

“小罗，小罗——”Kon在他耳边不断念叨着疯狂的呓语，还一并大笑着，“我爱你——我真的太爱你了。小罗，你为什么不看看我呢——”

Tim的挣扎突然停止了，然而Kon没给他喘息的机会，抬起他一条腿狠狠地操到了最深处。当Tim又一次在口枷之后尖叫的时候，Kon却狠狠咬住了他的脖颈。

如同野狼一般，Kon的牙齿下留下了一个鲜血淋漓的痕迹。然而，他下身的挺动却依然没有丝毫减缓，Tim仍然断断续续地流着眼泪，疼痛和快感一并从他的脊椎窜到大脑，密密麻麻堆积得令人头皮发麻。他早都已经无力反抗，垂着手敞开着腿，承受着Kon肆无忌惮的侵犯。

他已经不知道Kon是第几次射进去了，腹部的鼓胀感让他眩晕。然而Kon仍然死死抱着他，仿佛真的是犬科动物成了结一样仍然将他用阴茎钉在地板上。

“小罗……”他听到了抽泣声，感觉到了热乎乎的东西滴落在他的肩膀上。他转过头，看着Kon抽泣着，埋在他的肩头：“小罗，小罗，我真的好爱你，一点也不比Conner少……”

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定有后续


End file.
